


Sundered

by SailorMarelda



Series: SM Daminette  Long Stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda
Summary: Jason's adoptive sister, Marinette, from Paris is brought to the Wayne fold, and holidays in Gotham over the years, building a friendship with the most unlikely Robin.  Alas children grow-up and adulthood is wrought with responsibilities and feelings.Don't read if you aren't into a) Damian having emotions, being emotive physically (I've come across some comments on other stories that they don't like this type of Damian); b) love scenes (although this isn't graphic).
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: SM Daminette  Long Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156508
Comments: 60
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I struggle to get Chapter 8 of my The (Miraculous) Butterfly Effect story done, this little one shot has been burning a hole in my notebook. So to stop stressing and see if I can kick start some inspiration in getting Chapter 8 sorted out, I typed this one out this afternoon.  
> Take whatever story you want for Jason and Marinette being sibs - there's plenty out there, and I'm not writing about how they were adopted/reunited.  
> Don't expect it to be a masterpiece. I'm an old romantic at heart, and my mid-teens were spent reading Mills&Boon (Harlequin Romance in North America, I think), when I should have been reading for my G.C.S.E.s/A Levels, so it's gonna be 'will they? won't they?'.  
> As usual, I don't own any of these copy rite characters/worlds. That's the artists/writers/companies.

The twenty-year old stared out into dark, drizzling Autumn night watching the headlights of a car journeying up through the valley below towards the towering Dun Wayne, hidden in the windswept lands of the Highlands of Scotland.

Arms crossed he scowled at the oncoming car. There was a reason he cut-off communication with his family, just leaving the prerequisite “Don’t come to find me. I’m alright.” note behind. He wanted to be left alone. But, let us be fair, Greta Garbo was more personable than Damian al-Ghul-Wayne ever could be, so why didn’t everyone take him at his word. He made sure no one could follow his trail, and had sworn the housekeeping staff to secrecy.

He may have grown as a person, since coming to live with his father, to be more accepting of the concept of family and the interactions that come with it, but Damian still maintain a core of taciturn reservation and aloofness. It must have been the introduction of an angel into the myriad of personalities that made-up his family and friends that the then twelve-year old Damian truly felt accepted and had a guiding hand in navigating relationships. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Even now the mere thought of her name had his heart racing and the feeling of being cocooned in warmth enveloped him. At first the fourteen-year-old French-Chinese adopted sister of his second eldest brother, Jason Todd, would smile quietly in the face of the rude, cold former assassin’s repeated rhetoric that she was not needed nor wanted in his family. Of course, this caused uproar in the beginning. Dick admonishing him. His father scowling in disapproval. Tim shrugging “like we didn’t expect this”. Alfred’s eyebrow twitch in distaste over the cruelty and childishness. Jason ready to pummel “the little punk”. Marinette simply smiled and hugged him, whispering, “Well, let us be friends, if not siblings.” Everyone freezing, particularly Damian, at the display of comforting affection.

Even now, Damian still cringes (internally, of course. The Demon’s Heir does not show emotion, nor weakness) at the hell he put her through until one day what she said came true. They became friends. Although Marinette only visited Gotham twice a year to live with her brother and his family, she was always in constant communication with Jason and Damian. 

Along with Dick, she counselled Damian through his everyday interactions with people; was able to explain why people reacted to him the way they did, and how his behaviour towards others can result in a positive or negative outcome. She was the “demon spawn whisperer”, as Jason liked to put it.

The family tried to keep Marinette ignorant of their night-time activities. Jason was absolutely adamant that she be kept from, protected, the darker side of their family. And so, Marinette remained outside of the family in a way, but in the North American media she was very much a Wayne, the “Sunshine of Gotham” when she was in residence.

No matter how much a positive influence Dick and Marinette had on Damian, he still struggled to integrate with children his own age group. Thus, at fourteen, Damian left Gotham, and Robin took up residence in Jump City with the Teen Titans. It was Batman’s hope that Robin could learn to be more empathetic towards others; to become more of a team-player; to live the life of a teen (as much as a teen could when they are a vigilante/superhero). For two years, he worked to prove his father right. All the while, an angel’s never-failing support became more to him. Damian would never speak of the secret he harboured, not even to his best friend, Jonathan Kent. How could a stained soul such as he be worthy of an angel. 

All was right in the world of Damian until his eighteenth year. Up until then he had never retained any delusion that Marinette was for him. All their interactions, both in person and through communique, remained warm and caring. But when Hawk Moth was defeated at the hands of the Team Miraculous, with the assistance of the Bat family (minus Robin as he was with the Teen Titans) in finally tracking the villain down; Marinette announced that she was engaged, and simultaneously revealed her Ladybug secret to the Bat Family. Damian would never admit it to himself but a small part of him shattered at the news. Now more than ever, she was beyond his reach. It was ridiculous, a demon in love with an angel. 

And so, Damon turned away from Marinette, letting the friendship that sustained him fizzle out, and opened himself up to new possibilities. At the time he and his teammate, Raven, were growing closer. Mutual personalities drawn together as they tried to find their way in the world and navigate interaction with people when their personalities tended to be insular. For a time, Robin could say he was contented, if not happy, but as usual the curse of a demon befell on him again and the relationship disintegrated. They remain friends but the inner turmoil, and without his guide to help him, Robin’s personality began to revert back to how he used to be when he first came to his father.

Eventually, he made the decision to leave the Titans and return to Gotham in order to save some semblance of friendship with his teammates. As he learned, he could not leave his demons behind. His father, frustrated with Robin’s insolence and increasing agression, proffered a lengthy deep-undercover assignment, in the hopes his wayward youngest would find some balance and his place in their world. 

“May I have some time to think about it, Father?”

“You have one week to decide, Robin.”

Nodding, the teen vigilante left the Bat Cave for the last time for the foreseeable future. Packed his essentials and left Wayne Manor, with the obligatory note. Thus, Damian found himself in the wilds of the Highlands contemplating his next move, watching an interloper invade his territory. It was not a nice snarl on the youthful, stern face.

**~~~~~~~**

The door to the study, that looked out on to the dark valley, creaked opened and the entrant looked around the doorframe to view the rigid form of the boy…no, man… she came to find. Marinette sighed in relief to see it was indeed Damian she saw silhouetted in the window as she drove up to the castle. She began to glide across the carpeted study.

Eyes sparkling, she gleefully exclaimed, “Found you!” Just then a break in the clouds, moonlight shone down on to clenched, masculine profile as Damian partially turned to glare at her. She stumbled at the coldness in the eyes. “Damian? What is wrong? Aren’t you please to see me?” she said tentatively. 

Marinette’s heart seized. Where had her sweet Damian gone to? True they had not seen each other in years, with their responsibilities and lives; she had not left him. He had left her. Her phone calls were never accepted. Voicemails unreturned. No response via the internet. Her letters unanswered. The only source of information that Damian was alive was from her brother and his family. 

Eventually, she stopped trying to contact him, respecting his obvious wishes that he didn’t want her in his life. She never let on to anyone, not her partner nor her brother, how much it hurt to be shunned by someone she loved; to be sundered from them. They had grown close as young teens but as they grew-up into adulthood… she never looked to that small corner of her psyche who whispered unspoken things. The whispers made her reckless, resulting in her throwing herself into an ill-fated relationship and engagement. By the time a modicum of common sense returned, Robin was seemingly branching out on his own, even dating. She had to respect his wish for her to be out of his life, even when she heard he and Raven had split up. But she couldn’t fathom where the hostility burning in his eyes came from.

“Why are you here?” came the biting retort.

“I came to find you. Everyone was worried about you. I travelled all this way on a hunch. The housekeeper said you weren’t here, but something told me to come anyway.”

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell anyone where I was going because it’s obvious, I wanted away from them all.”

“Yes, you’ve made it abundantly clear that you didn’t want anyone to know where you were, that you wanted to be alone. But, Damian, that doesn’t stop people who love you from worrying about you. Especially, as you disappeared with that pathetic note, like a moody teen, and didn’t make contact again to let your family or friends know you were still in the land of the living,” Marinette chided, reverting back to her old position of having to explain human interaction.

“Fine,” Damian grated out, his arms falling loosely to his side. “Fine. I’ll phone the Manor in the morning and let them know I’m still alive. Now, as this is inhospitable terrain, I’ll have the housekeeper prepare a room for you.”

Marinette stared at the angry, young man in confusion, as he strode over to the desk to bark orders down the phone.

“In the morning, I want you gone, Marinette,” came the cutting words as Damian returned to his original post, standing at the window staring down into the now moon swept valley. His outline illuminated by the moonlight angled through the window.

Marinette sighed. “Damian, I honestly don’t know what I have done to offend you. We used to be such friends. I am truly sorry for whatever I’ve done to offend you. But, Damian, always remember I’m here for you, no matter what. I’ll always be your friend.” Marinette lowered her head, unable to bear his vision anymore. She turned but something overtook her. Turning her head, the words flew out before her control assert itself, “I love you, Damian.”

“I’m sure your fiancé would appreciate that. His fiancée giving out declarations of love to other men,” came the biting response.

“Fiancé?” Marinette looked at the rigid back of one of the most important beings in her life. “I’m not engaged, Damian. I haven’t been engaged for about six months now. It…it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I shouldn’t have gotten involved with him in the first place. Not when there was someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sunder: to separate; part; divide; sever (dictionary.com)
> 
> Damian reverting partly inspired by DesertSnowQueen's CrashAU series. Love this series. I re-read them every so often.
> 
> The surname Wayne, according to the internet, is actually from the Essex area. But a windswept, majestic castle in Scotland sounds more appealing than "No Carbs before Marbs" environment (any TOWIE fans out there?). Plus, there's a guy called Bruce involved - no competition.
> 
> Tags maybe adjusted/added as chapters are added.
> 
> Take care! Stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Marinette's revelation.

Damian’s heart fluttered, though outwardly he remained still and unapproachable. _She’s free_. Yet, he could not let that thought take root; could not let his heart hope. He had to remain invulnerable if he is to prove himself to father: no weaknesses.

Pivoting, he strode towards the door, to get him away from temptation. “Be gone in the morning,” he growled. _Don’t look at her. Don’t gaze on her angelic face._ As he passed her, a small, but strong, hand grasped him by the wrist. Silently snarly, Damian turned to let lose the fury building within him and stopped. Even though he could only see part of her profile, the tears flowing down her cheek like a silver stream. “Don’t go,” a broken voice whimpered. “Don’t leave me,” she begged.

He heard her take a shaky breath. Instantly he was drowning in tear filled sapphire eyes, as she swung round to face him. Eyes he had not dared to gaze upon in years, avoiding her as much as possible, as it would have brought untold misfortune on them all. “Don’t go,” Marinette said more firmly. He did not struggle against her hold. Dropping his wrist, Marinette launched herself at Damian. He braced to take the slight weight of the divine creature who had wrapped her legs around his waist, firm hands cupped his face to direct him to her, so that they could gaze on each other. “Don’t leave me,” the angel said fiercely, then captured his lips.

**~~~~~~~**

Never in all his imaginations could Damian have predicted the explosion of passion between them with just the meeting of lips. His arms came up to lock her quivering body to him, anchoring her to him. Breaking apart, they struggled to catch their breaths, staring at each other, no words passed their lips, yet a lifetime of things unsaid flowed between the two young loves. Closing her eyes, Marinette wrapped her arms around Damian’s shoulders, resting her forehead gently against his, she smiled gently, trying to calm her racing heart. Damian savoured the feel of his love held tight against him, bringing his lips to her forehead to place a kiss upon it, reverently.

Slowly Marinette released her anaconda grip on him, and he lowered her to the ground, their bodies never breaking contact. Still in a trance of the passion that was allowed to be ignited, the two basked in the euphoria of finally being together, their hands intertwined, Damian resting his forehead upon the soft midnight blue hair. Once they had calmed their racing hearts, they stepped back but never breaking their linked hands, their regard for each other never wavering. As one they left the study, her left hand still locked with his right, Damian guiding the way.

**~~~~~~~**

Marinette slowly came awake, moonlight spilling through the open-curtained window. The moon had followed them, to bear witness to two hearts finally becoming one. Her love curled around her back, no skin left exposed, as if now that it was realised and he could, Damian enveloped her with his body to never let go. She could not stop smiling. Her heart singing at last. Their love had been spoken and actualised. Between the hours of discovering each other they finally spoke about their feelings, and how their lives had been without the other. 

Goodness, so much pain could have been avoided, not just for her and him, but the others who became innocent bystanders in their affair of the heart; all because they refused to acknowledge what was happening between them. The toned, tanned arm at her waist tighten to bring her even closer to his strapping body. She quietly giggled as Damian nuzzled his nose into her hair, whispering “Marinette” as he resettled back into sleep. She brought his hand to her mouth to place a chaste kiss on the back, then bringing the hand to cup her cheek, she savoured the feel of his callused hand and turned to place a kiss to the centre of the palm. Sighing, she brought the hand down to link theirs together and hold it against her heart. As time passed, she watched the sky lighten. _Surely, he’s had enough time to recuperate_? she mused. Turning around, Marinette got to the task of waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss.

**~~~~~~~**

Damian awoke coiled round his sleeping beloved. The morning on the estate well underway. Sounds from the outside reminded him of his duty; to Marinette; to his father; to Gotham. Holding her tighter to him, Damian, at last, realised what he must do. And it may break hearts beyond repair.

**~~~~~~~**

Marinette finally awoke to the world as the sun reached its zenith, feeling thoroughly loved for the first time. Although as a teen she did love Adrien, and they tried to have a relationship once their duty to Paris was fulfilled, she never felt such bliss or contentment as she did with Damian. In all honesty, subconsciously, it was Damian that came between her moving on with Adrien, rather than the revelation of who was behind Hawk Moth and Mayura. Her current happiness was tinged with guilt; her inability to acknowledge her feelings led her on a course that ended up deeply hurting not only Adrien but there was collateral amongst their friends and family. It was only after the fact the engagement failed that she did some deep soul searching and realised her feelings. Nevertheless, she could not act upon them as, as far as she was aware, Damian was happy in his relationship with Raven, and Marinette loved him enough to leave well enough alone.

Stretching, she mewed at the satisfactory feeling of loosening tired muscles. Sitting up, she hugged her raised knees, her hair cascading down her naked back. It was then she realised Damian was not beside her, the bed cool beside her, nor was he in the room. “Damian?” she called, hoping he was in the en suite bathroom; confused by his absence. Flinging her hands down to her side, her right hand encountered something. Looking down, Marinette saw a pink rose and a beige envelope with the Wayne coat-of-arms embossed on the flap. Her heart bounded at the sight; her cheeks blazed. 

Spying a heavy bathroom on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, Marinette grabbed it, dressed quickly, collected the envelope and rose in a tight grip. Racing out of the room, her hair flying around her, Marinette searched for him, called for him. _No. No. No._ Her heart tight at what her brain was afraid to say. She nearly collided with the housekeeper in her haste to find where he went.

“He left after 9a.m., Miss. He instructed that you were to be allowed to sleep and that he left a message for you in the room.”

“Oh,” Marinette said wanly. “ _Merci_.” Dazedly, she returned to their room, unable to look at the bed. She went to the window seat, opened the window to allow the Scottish air to cool her cheeks while she settled down, hugging the bathrobe around her. Then reluctantly, she set aside the rose, to fixate on the envelope. Taking a fortifying breath, she readied herself for the news the enclosed letter beheld. Breaking the seal, Marinette retrieved the letter; opened it and began to read.

_My dearest Beloved…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one evening. Aren't I generous? ;D  
> Hopefully, depending on how I feel when I get back from work tomorrow, I can finish and post the remaining one/two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what was in the Letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cruel irony: a demon in love with an angel.  
> (Keep tissues handy if your heart-strings are easily pulled.)  
> (Though can't say for certain if this segment will tug on heart-strings?)

My dearest Beloved,

I know you are wondering what is going on; where I have disappeared to, and for that, I am eternally sorry. I write this letter while watching you lie by my side, as if you have done so since the beginning of time. As if it was your natural place: by my side. I am committing to memory the most radiant sight I have ever to behold: a selfless angel. A kind, caring celestial being who graced this sinner’s life with light and warmth for eight years.

Marinette, I love you. I have loved you since I was sixteen, though I would not allow myself to acknowledge how I felt for you, even then. Although you and my family did your best to make this cold weapon of the League more human, somethings just cannot be excised from a person’s basic blueprint: Love is a weakness. 

My love for you made me weak. I failed you, Marinette, in my weakness. 

My love turned to jealousy when I heard the news of your engagement. 

I failed you by reverting to my basic childhood form: cool, rude, arrogant. Hurting others in words and deeds. Undoing all the care and guidance you selflessly gave to an ungrateful child. 

I betrayed you, hurt you, by distancing myself from you; ignoring your calls, your letters; avoiding you when you came for your visits. But, my love, if I had been in your presence, the monster within me would have stolen you from all you held dear; taken you from the light that sustains you, and held you hostage in our cold, dark world.

I betrayed you by beginning my ill-fated relationship with Raven.

You never know the blood stain monster you helped to become human. Father…Father proffered a long-term secret ops mission, in the hopes that it would help me return to the self I prefer, the self that an angel helped create. And it is a means to continue my penance, to atone for the wrongs I have committed, and still continue to commit. The mission will mean leaving the life of Damian Wayne behind, leaving everyone behind. Leaving you behind.

This one night – for it must be so, Beloved – was I at my weakest. I should have been stronger; turned you away. When your lips met mine, it was as if a dam within burst and the passion, the love, I had suppressed engulfed me. I allowed myself this one night of heaven in the arms of my angel. It was wrong of me. I hope someday you can forgive my trespass, Beloved.

I know my leaving this way, after what we have shared, seems callous and has hurt you beyond measure, but I will not be the cause of your nightmares; I will not be the cause of one tear shed of yours due to being associated with me. Those who adore the “Sunshine of Gotham” now will turn vicious and snide and will vilify you. I cannot be the cause of that; not after the pain and heartache your classmates put you through due to the machinations of a viper. 

I never meant to make you feel used; unimportant. You are the most important person in my life. I want you to be happy, my love. I want you to be able to stand tall, head up high, by the side of a man worthy of the precious gift of your love. 

I hope someday you can forgive me. You were my dream; alas dreams fade upon awaking. But know this, I leave without my heart and soul, as an angel forever holds them in her gentle hands.

Farewell, my precious love. Be happy.

Damian al-Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest letter ever well written, but Damian had me writing round in circles throughout the day.  
> Basically "Sorry...but kinda not...love you!...go find someone else...forget about me...but here's something to remember me by".  
> I have him drop "Wayne" as he needs to be cold and calculating to be able to leave her to go on his mission.  
> I was hoping to get this short story finished today, but work and life got in the way. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears, and swearing, and things getting smashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you don't like reading Marinette being emotionally rout.  
> Hasn't been re-read. So, my bad for spelling errors, or things not reading sensibly, but I'm tired and need to get ready for bed.

The words blurred, the sapphire eyes swimming with tears. The ink on the paper beginning to run under the salty onslaught. Soft hands trembling. A seemingly whole, happy heart shattering under the stress of being severed from its twin. Marinette felt like someone was choking her. Looking up she searched the room, resolutely looking away from the bed that was, up to a few minutes ago, their own little world. She found her clothes and phone neatly piled atop the ornate mahogany dressing table. Dropping the letter on to the window seat, she scrabbled up to run for the table, fumbling with her phone she found his number. A number that had never changed as she had received updated Damian information when the alert from her Gotham family was sent out two days ago. Returning to her perch at the window, Marinette looked at her phone. For the first time since she reluctantly left him alone two years, as his stubborn ass wanted, she shakingly pressed the ‘call’ icon. A feminine business voiced was all the response to her desperate task.

“I’m sorry. The number you have dialled is not recognised or is no longer in service. Please check and try again.” The constant drone of the dial tone stabbed at her. Her brain was frozen. She couldn’t function. It finally happened. All those collège/lycee years with the viper; battling akumas; her ascension to, and struggle to be, Guardian of the Miraculous; the final battle with Hawk Moth; her break-up with Adrien – none of those broke her. A green-eye, black haired demon finally did what all those years could not do. She was a broken angel; her wings ripped from her. Left shivering in the cold world she found herself in; bereft of her love.

Marinette curled in on herself on the window seat. A marionette whose strings had been cut. Then the dam broke. Gut wrenching sobs crippled the shattered doll. No reprieve from the pain of a broken heart to be seen. 

**~~~~~~~**

Night had fallen. The shattered doll remained where she had shattered. The roar of a powerful engine broke the silence of the valley.

Gravelled sprayed when the motorbike broke fast at the front of Dun Wayne. The leather clad figure switched off the purring engine. Stabilising the impressive beast of machinery, the rider degloved and removed the blood red helmet unhurriedly. Surveying the lit façade of the castle he ran tanned hands through his thick, black hair. The sea of blackness broken by a shock of vibrant white hair at the forehead.

Alighting from the bike, Jason Todd stomped up the steps, opening the front door without announcement, he walked to the centre of the foyer and yelled, “MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Exacerbation evident over having tracked his wayward sister to the castle. Exacerbated over her (and little brother, the other disappearing act) as she disappeared with minimal details of where she was going, and hadn't answered her phone for the last day.

The harassed, older housekeeper came hurrying at the bellow. “Sir, please. The young mistress is not feeling well. She has requested to be left alone.”

“She’s sick?” It was unlike his little sis to get sick.

The housekeeper wrung her hands in agitation. “In a way.”

“OK. Then lead me to her.”

**~~~~~~~**

The housekeeper led him to the master suite, tentatively knocked and opened the door for Jason to proceed. She swiftly closed the door, and retreated to the back of the castle, hoping to avoid the fall-out that was sure to come. Master Jason was not known for his patience nor tact. He may not physically hurt someone, but his words can be just as damaging, and many a crockery have paid the price for his anger.

**~~~~~~~**

Jason quietly took in unmade bed and turned to the hiccup sob that came from the direction of the expansive window seat. Cautiously he slowly approached the huddled figure alone on the cushions.

He knelt and gently brushed the waves of midnight blue from her pixie face. His movements stilled at the sight of her ravaged face. Deadened eyes slowly looked to him, recognition gradually bringing them into focus, along with more tears. Her hand squeezing the stem of a beautiful pink rose fiercely, streaks of dried blood running from the closed hand and along the wrist.

“Marinette, what happened?” he asked gently.

“Jason?” the whispered voice croaked. “Jason…he…he…” Jason’s heart and breath seized at what his racing brain was imagining.

“…I begged him not to…” she quietly sobbed. “…I begged him not to…not to…leave me…” she whined. “He left me, Jason! He left me.” With those wretched words, Marinette crumbled into plaintive sobs, curling her body in misery.

The beast in front of her froze.

**~~~~~~~**

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?” Jason uttered through clenched teeth into his phone while turning round to take one last look at his sister, now slumbering in a different bed, looking so small and childlike, before closing the door. Marinette had been refreshed with the assistance of the stressed-out housekeeper and her assistant, and her wounds attended to by her loving big brother. The hand holding the phone gripped the device so hard the phone’s body started to crack under the strain at the memory of how he found her, and what led to her ending up in such a way.

Across the ocean, in a hidden cave, a gravelly voice answered, “Who?”

“That dick-less piece of shit you call a son…Or at least he will be dick-less when I get a hold of him!” Jason growled, trying very, very hard to keep his voice down, not wanting to arouse Marinette, only for her to relapse. _Sleep, Marinette. Sleep._

“Grayson?” Bruce asked in confusion.

“No. The bastard you fathered! He has truly lived up to his name. Fucking demon!” Jason in his agitation started pacing up and down the carpeted halls.

“Damian.”

“Yes, Damian. Who has had us all worried; frantically trying to track him down. That fucking Damian!”

“He was in short contact with me about twelve hours ago. He’s taken a secret ops mission. Comms have gone dark. I don’t even know where he is now.”

“Well, you better fucking find out and tell him to get back here.”

“What’s happened, Jason?” Bruce calmly asked.

Jason took a shuddering deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Jason sorted through his thoughts. Between the bouts of her tears, Marinette unburdened everything of her and Damian’s relationship, though not going into details of what happened in _that_ bedroom – no matter how close they were, that was just too much sharing for Jason. He knew Marinette would feel betrayed if he told her story to Bruce. He loved his little brother and sister but as far as he was concerned, Damian was dead to him.

Grabbing the nearest thing (an antique vase costing £150,000) Jason hurled some of his anger to the stone wall facing him six meters.

“Jason?” came the quiet voice over the thousands of miles, hearing porcelain smashed to smithereens.

Jason hung-up without answering, and punched the wooden panelled wall beside him, still caught in the whirlpool of rage. Leaning his forehead against the adjacent undamaged panel, Jason continued to try to gain control on his rage.

_He broke her and needs to apologise, or get the shit beat out of him._

_Either way he needs to atone for destroying my most precious treasure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write such a long chapter. I had intended to do the last chapter - whose plot changed slightly when I was in work earlier today. But who denies the Todd.
> 
> Fun Fact (?): had Lewis Cappaldi and James Blunt playing in the background to keep me in the (whatever) mood (this was).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after Big Brother Jason came on his trusty steed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue or not to Epilogue? Would be a HEA Epilogue?

Marinette was battle weary. She looked at the destruction around her. So many of her Miraculous teammates injured, so many lives she could feel ebbing. Her mind still trying to process how they came to this point.

**~~~~~~~**

The Justice League Watch Tower 3 days beforehand

“We have had worrying reports from our spy network that things are escalating on Apokolips, with the assistance of the Light,” Batman said, commanding the attention of the team leaders that were requested to attend.

Ladybug could barely look to someone she once considered family. Even after nearly two years since that faithful day, there was a wound in her heart that just would not heal. Jason had been like a rampaging beast for weeks afterwards, while Marinette just wanted to lick her wounds. Needing to confront Damian and disabuse him of his misguided sense of chivalry, as if she needed protecting from vipers’ tongues. The Dark Knight stuck to his secret keeping, never uttering a clue as to where or what Damian was up to. Although she could happily strangle Batman with her yo-yo, Marinette did regretted being the cause of another Jason and Bruce’s estrangement, specially as the events of those 24 hours remained between her, her brother and the exile – as other spectators to that day feel under a spell of forgetfulness (one could almost call it a miraculous incident).

“The time has come to bring the fight to Darkseid,” Superman spoke up. “He’s gearing up for one last final assault on Earth to dominate it using the metas that have systematically been harvested among the young; those that have been produced through cloning processes, and metas and heroes that have been kidnapped and brainwashed. That’s why we have called you all here.” He made eye-contact with representatives of teams, the Miraculous Team, The Teen Titans, the Young Justice; so many teams and independent heroes answering the call.

“Participation is purely voluntary. Each small group will have a team leader; and the teams will be an amalgamation of different skills, abilities and experiences, in order to optimise victory,” Wonder Woman stepped forth to stand beside her brothers-in-arms.

“With the help of those from New Genesis, we are taking the fight to the Light and Darkseid,” Batman continued. “The goal of the parties going to Apokolips is to release the metas and controlled heroes; and to permanently incapacitate Apokolips so that it can no longer take part in planetary threats. As we don’t want to leave Earth defenceless, there will be teams left at strategic points where invasion Boom Tubes are likely to open.”

“We need a list of your volunteers and their abilities/skills so that the teams can be organised,” Superman said. “No judgement on those who don’t want to take part in the main campaign, but if you can continue trying to keep the peace within the public that would also be helpful.”

“You have twenty-four hours to get the information to us. The mission commences in three days. Make your preparations,” Batman said pointedly, and walked off, dismissing the assembly.

As Marinette moved to unify with Kaalki, a leather gloved hand gently touched her forearm, an unspoken entreaty to talk. Turning back, Ladybug looked up to opaque gaze of the Bat. “It has been a while, Ladybug. The Bat Family have missed you.”

Marinette looked away, nodding. “I have missed you all, too,” she quietly acceded. And she truly did; it wasn’t until now that she realised, she did. But for a time, it was hard to be around them all and not be reminded of the green-eyed demon; to look for him in familiar surroundings. 

“I don’t know, nor do I want to know, what occurred between you two, but I am sorry for whatever part I played and that I couldn’t divulge the mission,” the Bat sounding uncharacteristically repentant. Marinette patted the hand still on her forearm in acceptance but could not speak. Walking away, calling on the unification, Marinette arrived at her Parisian apartment. Heart heavy she began to prepare and recruit. First point of order: to call upon her partner, her Chat Noir; her ex-fiancé, Adrien.

**~~~~~~~**

Glancing around, Marinette estimated that the opposing forces were evenly number. Structures started to simultaneously explode. Pegasus, those with Mother Boxes, and magic users transporting the rescued young metas to safety. The parademon legion numbers were starting to decline. Something made her turn to witness Darkseid approaching his son, Orion, from behind.

_The Prophecy!_ Marinette remembered from the final briefing. _Darkseid will fall at the hand of his son_.

“He has to survive,” Marinette whispered to herself as she launched herself to intercept the supervillain. Darkseid released his beam that never missed its mark. Smirking at the inevitable end of his son, the smirk fell as his energy blast was stopped by a diminutive red and black figure spinning a yo-yo. Even more shocking, his energy blast neutralised. Darkseid’s failing in that moment was missing Orion turning to gauge the action at his back. His son moved to capture and remove Darkseid from the battle ground. _Time for a father-son bonding moment_. As the two vanished, Ladybug sighed in relief that the tide of fortune was swinging in the heroes’ favour. That moment of relief ended with a burst of all-consuming pain as a stray energy found its mark in her side. Ladybug staggered but she managed to stay on her feet, as the battle suddenly ended. The parademons began to disintegrate simultaneously.

Those who remained stood amazed at the loss of opponents. Slowly the heroes began to check on their fallen and injured. Marinette could faintly hear the cries of pain and sorrow.

“Spell casters, can you do any healing?” a voice crackled over her earpiece.

Marinette looked around and saw some magics being cast, but the ebbing of life continued. _They won’t make it in time_. She considered her yo-yo in her right hand; knowing what must be done. A flash of yellow in her peripheral vision drew her attention from her task momentarily. She saw her heavily wounded brother, in his Red Hood persona, staggering to the still figure. She knew before Jason knelt and turned the prone figure over who it was and that he was no longer in the world of the living. Her throat constricted, tears pricked at her eyes, her hand tightened harshly on her yo-yo. Hovering her hand in front of heart, Marinette opened her yo-yo; light of the miraculous seemed out.

_Marinette, you know what will happen, don’t you? Injured and depleted as you are._ Tikki’s voice murmured.

“I do, Tikki,” Marinette said as she supported her trembling right hand with her left. “Goodbye, Tikki.” She could hear the tears of her little Goddess. Looking to her brother and her fallen love one last time, Marinette gasped on a sob. “Goodbye, my love,” she whispered to the air.

Taking a steadying breath, she yelled to the skies “ULTIMATE MIRACULOUS HEALING!!!!”

**~~~~~~~**

Damian slowly came to consciousness. His body ached but as far as he could tell his fatal injuries were healed. _But how_?

Awaking to the vision of a red hood looming over him startled him, making him scrambled back into a sitting position.

“Your alive! Good,” came the relieved voice behind the mask. “I get the pleasure of beating you to death.” The threat of his words was undermined by the choke of emotions and strong arms pulling Damian into a hug. Physical touch he had not experienced since Dun Wayne.

“Jason?” he asked in confusion.

“No names in the field, dickless Demon Spawn,” came the gruff reply.

Over the shoulder he was being pressed into, Damian saw in the distance a red and black figure, with a long midnight blue braid swaying in the wind, the feminine figure with her back to him. As he watched, the figure fell to her knees and then to her side.

Breaking out of Jason’s hold, Damian, in his newly returned Robin persona, launched himself across the debris strewn landscape.

_No! No! No! Not her!_ His mind reeled.

Falling to his knees beside her, his speed kicking up dust, Damian gently turned Ladybug on to her back so that he could examine her. Her eyes were closed. Her chest did not move in signs of life. Removing his glove, trembling he reach to check her carotid. The sweet pulse; silence. He gazed on his Beloved’s face for the first time in an age. His heart twisted at the peaceful smile she wore in death.

“Marinette…Please, no…” He gathered her still warm body into his arms. Holding her close to him, Damian rubbed his cheek against her unresponsive one. A childish hope that it would wake her up. He closed his eyes against the bright pink light of her detransformation. Leaning back, he regarded the tearful kwami who was curled up on Marinette’s stilled chest. They looked at each other for the first time. Witnessing the anguish in the other’s eyes. Damian could not bear such regard anymore and watched Marinette’s un-moving beautiful face.

Damian vaguely registered the approach of footsteps. Red Hood fell down beside him. He grabbed Marinette’s ankle closest to him and began to shake it gently, as if to cajole a child awake. “Pixie, now is not the time to sleep…Marinette…Wake up…DON’T DO THIS TO ME!” With each frantic statement, the ankle shaking became harder until it abruptly stopped. Red Hood pulled away, sobbing, and engulfed in the embrace of his eldest brother who came in search for his family. Damian, not taking any of it in.

Reaching down he entwined his exposed hand with hers. Bringing their joined hands up, he stroked the back of her hand against his cheek. Not losing contact, he brought his forehead down against hers, and closed his eyes. Wishing with all his heart she would awaken and respond.

“Ladybug?” a voice called in the distance. “LADYBUG!” the voice roared when the owner espied its target.

Suddenly, Chat Noir appeared in front of the grieving vigilante. “Give her to me!” he demanded. A silent Robin ignored the hissing cat and began to rock. Abruptly he stopped and his head shot up.

“Give me your ring,” Robin demanded.

Chat fell back on to his bottom. “No.” Grasping his ring finger with his left, as if to make sure it remained on him, Chat shook his head in denial.

“I can save her!”

“No. She wouldn’t want this. The balance must be maintained.”

“Never mind what she would have wanted. She’s dead. She doesn’t get a vote. Agreste, trust me. I know what I’m doing! We don’t have much time.” Robin was aware of the activity around them increasing. If he was going to do what needed to be done, now was the time.

Dropping Marinette’s hand, Damian stretched out his open palm towards his Beloved’s partner, silently pleading. Chat Noir bit his lip in turmoil. Looking at his nemesis then at the motionless body of his former love, his best friend, Chat returned his gaze to Robin again, seeing though the mask to the determination etched across the scowling face. Witness that look, something inside him click. _Damn me if he doesn’t_. Adrien tugged off his miraculous and placed it in the proffered hand.

“Uh, kid, you sure this is a good idea?”

“I trust him, Plagg, though his past actions haven’t given me much reason to. He doesn’t know how to fail."

**~~~~~~~**

Closing his fist around the ring, Robin got to work quickly. Repositioning Marinette against his raised knees, and removing his remaining glove, Robin removed the Ladybug miraculous, the traumatised Tikki vanished with their removal. Forcing the studs into his ears, Tikki manifested before his face. “Robin, don’t. It’ll cost too much!”

Robin looked at the Goddess of Creation and solemnly said, “Trust me.” 

Tikki sighed in resignation “Very well.” Adorning the ring, Plagg appeared by his mate, uncharacteristically quiet.

“Tikki, Plagg, transform me!” Robin was engulfed in a blinding, golden light. The others had to look away, shielding their eyes at the intensity. Once they felt the light dim, they turned back. Robin’s entire being was golden, from his hair to his outfit. And it seemed as if a light radiated from within him.

Repositioning to hold Marinette in his arms again, Golden Robin look up her peaceful countenance. “I wish for the life force of Damian al Ghul-Wayne to be taken in exchange for the complete revival of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug. No damage to her physical body, mind or soul. Fair exchange: balance maintained. Miraculous wish.” At the close of the ritual, Robin felt the wish waiting. Holding her head, he brought his lips to hers one last time, feeling the wish being activated. When he raised his head, he saw her chest begin to rise, a gasp of breath broke the tense silence. Sapphire eyes blink open. Creation and Destruction were indeed generous. Damian Wayne died gazing into the eyes of his newly restored and whole Beloved; holding her in his arms; a peaceful smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wiki was most helpful on info on Darkseid et al.
> 
> I watched up to Young Justice Season 3 Episode 18, still haven't seen Justice League Dark 2. Had to read-up on what I hadn't seen so that I could come up with an excuse for a battle (with the other information I'd read about Darkseid), but a battle was always planned to reunite these two. And it panned out as you've just read.
> 
> There's probably plot holes/inconsistencies (especially about the issue of the miraculous balance) and spelling/grammar errors. But I'm too tired, and I got what I wanted in the end.
> 
> Fun Fact(?): James Blunt's third and fourth album and Evanescence got me through this.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a Happily Ever After Epilogue or another tearjerker?
> 
> Warning: swearing. Jason is involved so of course there'll be potty-mouths speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to type this today. I really should be asleep - early start tomorrow for work. But, oh well. It's done now.  
> Again there may be plot holes/inconsistencies/spelling/grammar errors. Am too tired to do a third read and edit.  
> Nevertheless, Enjoy!

Death was easy for Damian. It’s not as if this was his first time after all. Not that he could remember the other time. But deep, deep down in the core of his soul – yes, even this green-eyed demon had a soul – this time was definitely different.

He had the impression of floating in a dark expanse. Projections of memories began to float in the darkness around him. Scenes from his life: training with his mother and the League, with his grandfather gazing down, his gaze indecipherable. His first assignment, his first kill. His grandfather’s death: his first meeting with his father, Alfred, brothers, Jon, so many people that touched his life; so many memories both good and bad. But he awaited the happiest, and the hardest, memories. The memories of Marinette. 

These ones would shred his soul to pieces; the regret over how much time had been wasted when there should have been frank, honest communication between the two; his regret over the hurt he caused to the most important person in his life by choosing to go on the mission that culminated in the Battle of Apokolips. These memories came forth, different from the others; they all glowed in a golden light, radiating a warmth that enveloped him in this dark world he found himself in. His first meeting with her; endless talks; the quiet times working side by side when she was at the Manor; her gentle guiding hand; her laugh; that last night with her, she lying safe and contented in his arms.

As all the projections dissolved, one image remained before him, of Marinette smiling at him. His heart squeezed at the vision, his hand reached out to caress her check; the image broke and all went dark.

 _This is what hell is like_ , he thought to himself.

Then the voices began, a crescendo of cacophony, voices from those alive and dead calling to him. But a quiet, sweet feminine voice dominated them all.

“Come back, Damian. Don’t you dare leave me this time. Don’t go where I cannot follow you,” it pleaded with him.

**~~~~~~~**

The next moment Damian was in world of sensation, of pain. Behind closed lids he could discern bright light. His entire being was beginning to rouse to this new environment. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking achingly against the unforgiving light. As his sight adapted, he looked around the large, airy, white and gold marbled room that housed the bed he had been laid upon. 

Turning to his left he felt a cool breeze coming from the open doors, which led on to a sun-drenched veranda. As he became more aware of his extremities, his right hand told him there was a warm weight pressing it down. Looking down he saw a midnight blue head lying on his hand, the face obscured by the dark tresses that flowed everywhere, down a white tunic clad back. Gently, so as not to disturb his sleeping observer, he worked his hand out from under the warm cheek that was pressed against it. Once freed he tentatively reached out to brush the locks that hid the face beneath. 

_Surely this isn’t heaven? Not for one such as I. Unworthy as I am._ His thoughts could not comprehend the remotest possibly that this was heaven as he looked upon an angel, his angel.

The pixie face started twitching and scrunched up at the disturbance of its rest. Eventually, sapphire eyes woke and widen when they looked up at the conscious young man before them.

Marinette shot to her feet in shock. “Damian!” she exclaimed. The next instance she launched herself on to him, hugging him fiercely. Damian groaned at the impact, his sore muscles protesting, but that didn’t hinder him in anyway; his arms locking around the slight, trembling woman, locking her close to him. After some time, Marinette leaned backed, cupping his face in her hands; sapphire eyes examining him. A tearful smile slowly spread across her precious face.

“Is this real?” croaked Damian. “It can’t be heaven. Not for my tainted soul.”

“You tell me,” she countered before crashing her mouth to his. It felt like a supernova; the energy, the passion, that exploded between them consumed him. Damian’s hands came up to anchor her head, holding her to him.

When they finally separated, green eyes never leaving sapphire, a calloused hand caressed a soft check; a small delicate hand covered the calloused one to keep the contact.

“If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.”

“Oh, you’re very much alive and in the real world.”

“Oof,” Damian grunted when small fists started to softly pummel his chest, his shoulders, the top of his head. The angel of a moment ago gone, in her place was a demon of righteous fury. “Marinette!” he tried to ward off the onslaught and managed to gather her wrists in his hands. Her furious face inches from his, a blue raging inferno in her eyes. She crashed an angry kiss to his lips. But tore away to scream “Idiot!”

“Marinette,” Damian said trying to pacify the virago that appeared before him.

Alas, this ‘conversation’ was a long-time coming. Those within hearing distance winced at the raised voices. One very loud switching between French and English, the frustration and anger very apparent.

**~~~~~~~**

_Two hours later_

“Don’t think this is the end of our discussion,” Marinette grumbled, her face cushioned against his warm, clothed chest. Snuggling further against his side, Damian’s arms tighten their hold on her. His cheek rubbing against her head.

“Yes, dear.”

Leaning up, Marinette scowled down at him. “I’m serious. There’s a lot we still need to talk about; including your misguided sense of chivalry – thinking I can’t handle ridicule or snide comments from the media or socialites. We may even need to have couple’s counselling with Black Canary. Uh, uh!” she interrupted when he was about to say something. “If you want this relationship to work, you’re gonna have to put the effort.”

“Yes, dear.” Marinette snorted in response to his pseudo-meekness but returned to her snuggling position.

“Uh, Beloved…Where are we exactly?”

“We are in the palace of the New Gods, on New Genesis. After you casted the Miraculous Wish, Orion found us. Darkseid is now incapacitated forever…”

“He’s dead?” Damian broke in.

“No. I don’t know the details, but he is no longer immortal, and his powers are gone. The power structure of Apokolips is being dismantled under Orion’s supervision.”

“Only way to make sure that bastard is no longer a threat to anyone is if his head is separated from his body and the parts blasted into the nearest star.”

“Damian!”

“It’s true. But, go on.”

“Orion felt he owed me a boon for saving his life when I stepped between him and his father’s energy blast…eek!” Marinette squeaked at being squeezed tightly, Damian needing reassurance that she was alive and whole, as flashbacks of the battle swarmed his mind. He had seen her launch herself between the two, and get injured, but was too far away and up to his neck in parademons that he couldn’t race to her side.

Marinette soothed her troubled love and continued with her story. “Using his Mother Box, he Boom Tubed us here and you were put into stasis. Between Orion, the Mother Box, and a few casters, including Raven, they were able to anchor your soul and revive your body. I couldn’t be of use. The wish took it out of Tikki and Plagg, they’re still recuperating. But I am so thankful they could do what I could not. Which, by the way, should not have happened in the first place!” she admonished him. “I knew what the consequence was using my healing abilities on so many and was willing to pay it. You could not comprehend the possible repercussions using the Wish could have had…” Her rant was stopped by a finger to her lip.

Leaning up on her elbow, Marinette glared at Damian. “Beloved, I knew what I was doing. Do you really think I didn’t find out all I could about the Miraculous when you revealed your dual identity to the Bat Family all those years ago, even though I was with the Titans? And any world where you are not in it, is a world I no longer want to be in. Our world needs you, Marinette. There’ll always be a new Robin.”

“And don’t you think I wouldn’t be as distressed that you were permanently gone. When you disappeared it was different, there was still hope you’d return. But return from a Miraculous Wish death? You might as well have thrusted a knife in my chest.”

They stared at each other after their heated declarations. Damian sighed and pulled her back into his embrace, and there she remained until a knock on the bedroom door disturbed their quiet contemplation.

One blond head, another black one with a shock of white patch at the forehead poked around the opened door, to look at the couple on the bed. Jason turned his head to yell out “They’re alive.” He and Adrien opened the door further in order to enter. Plagg and Tikki came floating behind them. Other footsteps approached the room, eager to be reunited their loved ones.

**~~~~~~~**

Among the many tears and hugs, and the spontaneous “Hey, you’re alive!” party, in a quiet moment, Jason seized the opportunity to speak to the couple, well, it was many for Damian’s ears.

“You’re still not out of the woods, yet, dickless,” he said, ignoring his sister’s obvious annoyed body language and chastising “JASON!”. “You don’t know how; you won’t know when; but I’m going to ruin your fucking day after what you did to Marinette all those you years ago.”

“Jason. That’s between he and I! How are we supposed to work towards each other if you’re going around threatening him? And, anyway, I can look after myself!”

“That’s why I have adjusted my plan from castrating the fucker before killing him, to inflicting bodily harm instead, with a touch of life destruction. It’s in the Big Brother job description.”

**~~~~~~~**

_Sometime in the future._

_Possibly the following week; a few months since the Battle of Apokolips; or a few years after the fact._

The wedding guests all gathered at the front of Dun Wayne to wish the happy couple a _Bon Voyage_. Some human, some heroes, some metas, some extra-terrestrials, some from different dimensions; all gathered to wish two important people the best on their new journey together as husband and wife.

Jason, as the bossy big brother, got to be the last person to embrace Marinette and kiss her cheek before helping her into the limo waiting to whisk her and Damian to the start of their honeymoon.

Closing the door, he turned to see Damian approaching him after saying his goodbyes to their father and Marinette’s parents. He gave Jason a tired smirk. Being polite to so many people for the sake of his Beloved stretched his sociability skills.

Jason smiled in return and slung an arm around the young groom’s shoulders to redirect him to the other side of the limo and opened the door for him. Damian went to get in but turned and spontaneously hugged Jason, who returned his hug fiercely. As Damian went to step back, the breath in his lungs rushed out as pain exploded in his groinal area, his head dropped to Jason’s with a whimper, cupping himself. “I promised you, you wouldn’t know how and when. And ruining your wedding night is just the cherry on top.” Jason whispered into Damian’s ear, while the other guest thought they were witnessing a touching moment between two cantankerous brothers. Assisting the wounded groom into the limo, Jason made eye contact with his sister, who had become distracted from waving to the onlookers from her window. “Happy Honeymoon,” he cheerfully said, closing it with a thunk on Marinette’s hissed out “JASON!” as she reached across to comfort her writhing groom.

**~~~~~~~**

Damian may or may not have ended up with a black eye on the happy announcement of a forthcoming Wayne for him and Marinette.

Marinette may or may not have ended up with a headache, rubbing her temples in exasperation. Even after all these years, the Wayne sons have never seemed to have grown-up and act like mature adults, much to their loved ones chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've come to the end. I hope you enjoyed this little roller coaster ride.
> 
> Hopefully, this little side-journey will jump-start my getting the waiting chapter of my other story finished and edited. Because the final chapters and epilogue are already written for months now and they're EPIC!!! It's the chapters in between that have me stuck.  
> I've been avoiding watching JLD 2 until I get that story off my back. The quick read yesterday for plot inspiration doesn't count.
> 
> The 'pummeling ' is inspired by the 'Not Funny' scene from Puppeteer 2. 
> 
> I will confess, I was lazy with Darkseid's fate off-stage; with the parademons disintegrating conveniently , not a la Thanos' snap, more like staked Buffy vampires, and not explaining it. No opponents = battle finishes. I was more concentrated on D&M's relationship.
> 
> I feel like I've read/heard the line "Don’t go where I cannot follow you", just can't remember where from, so not sure if it should be or who to credit it for. - **Thanks to Bbgirl3191 for jogging my memory. The line is Sam to Frodo in LotR. So thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for the line.**
> 
> **  
> **Oh, I might write an alternative epilogue in the future. Who knows.**  
>  **
> 
> **  
> **Fun Fact (?): Ed Sheeran's early 10s' EPs and Savage Garden got me through this chapter.**  
>  **
> 
> **  
> **Take Care! Stay Safe!**  
>  **


End file.
